FiveNights At Freddys: Just Some Kid
by Underground Corporations
Summary: I look upon my own life and see how different I am to everyone else's. I made this choice to risk my own life to prove what? No one will believe but I don't care anymore. This place is will kill me. I'm dead anyway, dead inside. Why does it have to be me.
1. My Life

**I made this story not only because I was somehow able to but also because all the fan fictions I read and saw weren't what I expected. Its time for me to make my own. I will be putting my other stories on hold until I have the time. I don't know if I can post this in a linear time frame but oh well. Here goes nothing.**

**Just Some Kid**

**Hello my name is Keil. I'm just some kid who just doesn't cares. I'm not special. I'm never happy. **

**I'm a 14 year old boy. I live a normal life with a normal family. I spent my life like any other child. I played sports and loved video games. Little did anyone know my life was one of the worst.**

**My parents always looked at me oblivious. They always thinked I was happy. They were terribly wrong. I was never happy. While I maybe as kind outside I was a depressed soul inside. Every day of my life I would go inside my room and never come out. I would stick myself to my video games and never stop. It was the only thing keeping me from going insane with depression. My parents feared of my "addiction".**

**They would always ask me to stop and even sometimes took away my games. As a result I would sit down on my bed and do absolutely nothing. I never cried or begged. I only sat in my mind asking myself why. Of course they would try to cheer me up. They would buy me an ice cream or take me somewhere. It almost never worked. It would only made things worse. This never ending cycle of depression will never stop. **

**It only went worse from there. I became so physically depressed that my parents noticed. They took me to a psychologist. He tried to act so caring like he understood me. He knew nothing. I told him almost nothing. He looked at me with disgust more and more very day I came. The only time I told him the truth was the time he quit trying. My parents didn't like the outcome.**

**They started coming to me personally. They kept on coming asking me why, its ok, just please tell us. That didn't help either. I just secluded myself from them. I was so afraid of making them worry much more that they kept on so. I thought to myself when will it end? Then everything changed one day.**

**On that fateful day was the day I no longer was just depressed. I obtained a feeling of curiosity. A curiosity that brought me to my grave no one expected. **

**It was that day when I went to a place called Freddys. The place that changed my life until I died. **

**This is the first chapter of this story. Sorry for making it short but i'll be working on the next chapter right after this.**


	2. My Visit to Freddys

I have rewritten this chapter because i'm trying to go back into the story. I hope you like.! Oh yeah this takes place in FNAF 2 as a prequel.

Just Some Kid

When I heard about the place I thought it was just like everything else. A boring little restaurant many generations past it's time. Of course I had to accept it a happy manner. I didn't want to upset my parents any further.

I got in the car and sat with my head against the window thinking of how my life is shit. I was like that the whole way there. It was only a few seconds for me when it was in fact a whole 30 minute drive. When we stopped I looked up to see a giant bear like picture on top of a building. Next to it was the name "Freddys Fazbear Pizzeria" in bold letters. I felt nothing was wrong other than my depression. What got me up was my mother.

Mother: "It's time Keil", she said in a happy voice.

I looked up to see her smiling face. I smiled back quickly to not mis-lead her. I quickly opened the door and got outside the car. Outside I was finally able to get a whole look of the restaurant. It looked like a "paradise". I smiled with a false approval and began walking. As I walked I was able to barely see inside.

Keil: "Wow", I said in amazement. With every step I began to see more and more what was behind the two doors to the building. Little did I know I walked ahead of my mother hurrying to get inside. I stopped right behind the doors when my mother called out.

Mother: "Hold up! We have to pay first!", she yelled across the parking lot.

I waited until she was right next to me. She then opened the door first finally revealing the inside. The whole building was huge. Just getting inside I already saw the "wonders" everywhere. There were parties happening everywhere with kids screaming in joy. I saw streamers of all colors decorating the building with posters covering every wall. The place actually looked nice.

Before I could continue my train of thought my mother spoke.

Mother: "Lets go get you ready", she said happily. She began walking over to a counter next to the entrance inside. I followed her still in amazement of the building. Walking over I was able to see down one of the hallways. There were sets of rooms with large groups of kids in every one.

Quickly walking from room to room were large colored people. On closer inspection they were not people but instead the animatronics of the building. I remembered them now from the commercials. They would smile and bring cheer to every kid. Well for almost any kid. I doubted they would help me. Before I realized it my I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw it was my mother holding some wristband.

Mother: "Here put this on. Its to show that you're a customer and that you can play", she said with a smile. I grabbed the band and put it on straight away. I already had the intent to go straight to the arcade. I then looked down the hallway and began walking through it. Through every doorway I saw a group of children smiling and laughing. The second one I saw had one of the animatronics.

It was the bear one. His back was turned toward me for he was telling jokes to the kids. I wasn't surprised they were laughing. I turned my head straight and kept walking down. Before I knew it I bumped into someone. Dazed but still standing I heard a robotic voice.

Bonnie: "Sorry child. I hope your having a great time!", it said with glee. Before I could regain my composure it was already gone. I bet it had to attend the many parties. It must be so busy that it must be programmed for full priority.

I finally stopped standing in place and continued walking down. After finally reaching the end of the hallway I was met at a crossroad. The left led to a room called "Parts and Services" while the right led to the rest if the building. A bit of curiosity came to me but I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I of course walked right with my mind refilled with wanting to play video games. While walking down this hallway a few kids and an employee walked by me. I paid them no attention.

After reaching the end I met the arcade. It was huge with games everywhere. It was completely filled with children. I stood watching in awe of everything inside the room. There was so many flashing lights I swore I almost got hypnotized. I quickly snapped myself out of it and walked up to one of the machines. Without even thinking I tried pulling out a quarter out of my pocket. Surprisingly I found one.

I walked straight up to the machine an inserted the quarter. The machine flashed with many lights followed by a screen explaining the rules. I completely ignored the rules. One thing did catch my eye though. It was the grand prize. The prize had a number totaling over 50,000 tickets. I gave a small chuckle in disbelief but focused back to the game. I apparently found out that its one of those games by chance. I sighed in frustration and started playing.

As soon as I touched one of the buttons the whole building went dark. I panicked a bit thinking I broke the game. I heard a few gasps from the other children. For a second I thought I was actually going to die. Then to my amazement the lights came back on brighter than ever. All of those lights were aimed right at me. I was completely confused until I looked back at the screen. It said I won the grand prize. I felt instant joy. I started screaming saying "I won, yes finally!" even though it was my first try. The next thing I knew the 3 animatronics of the building came up to me.

I saw myself surrounded by Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all holding a giant piece of paper. It must of been a check representing the tickets. I'm probably right. They finally spoke in an excited voice.

Bonnie: "Hey guys looks like we have a winner in the house!"

Chica: "It sure does! He deserves a reward!"

Freddy: "Good thing we're here! Tell us little boy, what's your name?"

I looked in excitement. I actually won something! Straight away I responded saying my name.

Keil: "Ok, ok. My names Keil!", I said in an excited manner. Straightaway their movements have ceased. Their stare stayed the same. There was no movement. For a second I thought I did something wrong. Before I could react they finally responded.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy: "Congratulations Keil, we hope you'll have a wonderful time!". They said this all in unison. Right away everyone around me began clapping. My worries then disappeared again. The thought of being noticed in such a way actually made me happy for once. They than handed me the giant check and walked off. Everybody eventually stopped clapping and went back to their business.

With this mass amount of fake money I headed over to where the prize corner was. It was hard holding the check. It was almost as wide as I was told. Af fumbling a bit I just held it underneath my arm. I walked a few steps before I heard the words "hello" from a child. I turned to see not a child but actually another animatronic. It was a lot shorter than me with multiple colors. It was holding a sign saying balloons and and a balloon in the other hand.

Balloon Boy: "Would you like a balloon?", it asked in a nice robotic manner. I easily heard har static. This place is getting run down. I didn't want any balloons because I had other things in mind.

Keil: "No thanks", I replied. The machine still stood there motionless and didn't reply back. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. I turned my head back to the direction of the prize corner and walked on.

While walking I looked around a bit. There were kids everywhere. While looking I found sight of another room. Looking down it I saw a bunch of children much smaller than me, probably a couple years old, huddling in a corner. Curiosity took hold and I found myself walking towards them.

Entering the room I noticed the scenery became all pirate like. I look backed to the children and was able to see something underneath them. After stepping right behind them I was able to look over there heads and see what was happening. What I saw kind of scared me. I saw a mangled taken apart and being played with. It had a representation of a fox but with a white face. Other than mechanical parts thats all I was able to distinguish. I gave a sad frown in response but before I could walk away the broken fox turned it's eye to me. I almost jumped and it sent chills down my spine. I quickly walked off hoping to forget what just happened.

Before I realize it I was already there. I saw a doorway with the sign saying "Prize Corner" on top. In front of the door was a line of kids all holding tickets. I bet everyone had to wait their turn. I got my place in line holding my giant check and waited. Every handful of second a child came out holding a box and a child went inside. After waiting patiently for about 10 minutes it was finally my turn.

I opened the door with my free hand and walked into the room. What I saw would make any children stare in awe. On every shelf and every box was either a plushie of one of the animatronics or a cheap toy. None of it interested me. The only thing that did interest me was the giant box at the back wall. It was covered in what seemed to be wrapping paper. Next to it was a sign saying open. A slight fear came over the unknown as I walked toward the box.

I reached my hand out and finally grabbed hold of the box. My heart was already beating at a faster than normal rate. I finally slowly began opening the box inch by inch. The more I lifted the lid the more I felt I didn't want to be here. When I opened the box I flipped the lid back. I began hearing the melody of "Pop Goes the Weasle". I backed up hesitantly and waited. At the final pop an extremely black figure held was lifted out of the box held by strings. A puppet.

It came out head first. It had a creepy mask for a face. With it was an eerie smile. There were small purple lines coming down its eyes. What was the most scary was its eyes. It was completely white dots surrounded by darkness. It finally came out. It looked at me the entire time and then it looked at the check. In a standing like position held in air it started moving its arms. It gave the motion "pick what you want". I only stood there staring at its eyes. I knew somethings not right. I felt my heart beat quicker. Seeing my expression it stopped being in a "playful" manner and stared back at me. I felt its eyes piercing my my very soul. I only stood and stared back.

I took a step closer to look even closer. I was only a foot away from its face now. Was this a good idea? It is a machine but then again something is wrong. My curiosity was in full control. I took another step. I was no longer in a stage of fright but was filled with bravery. I was only a few inches away from it. Our eyes locked each other. From this I now know that this machine, no this building isn't right. As I stared into those scary eyes I felt that something was hiding behind it. By now my curiosity has fled.

I didn't want to waste anymore time. This place isn't right. Without wasting anymore time I straightened back up and turned my back. I started walking toward the door getting ready to leave. I didn't want to look behind me. I was afraid to. I grabbed the door handle but before I opened the door I turned my head a bit and said a few words.

Keil: "What happens here at night?", I said in a straight and questioning voice. There was no response. I decided to finally take my leave. I opened the door and left. I closed it behind me and looked up to see a disappointing frown on some adult. By the clothes he wore he must of been a worker here. He wasn't happy.

Worker: "Why were you in there so long? We still have a lot of kids here no longer patient to wait? Can you please explain?", he said all frustrated. He only wanted to make me ignore him. I lowered my head and started to walk past him. He acted surprise but what I did next completely stunned him.

Keil: In a straight and clear voice I said, "What happens here at night?". He instantly stiffened and I kept walking. I heard the rushing of feet followed by the crashing of a closing door. He must of walked in to see what happened. I then decided to leave this area in fear of getting in trouble and walked to party rooms. Hoping that there would be a public party for the children I walked. By the time I made it to the hallway exiting the arcade I reverted back to my own non-playful and boring self. I walked down the hallway passing both bathrooms. While walking a man rushed out of the room at the end of the hall and rushed past me. He seemed to be carrying a few boxes.

I shrugged aside the rudeness of him and kept walking. I looked straight and noticed the same "Parts and Services" room. It was slightly ajar. My goddamn curiosity came back and I found myself already peeking through the door. It was completely black inside with no lights. Still not wanting to be an explorer I left it alone. I walked back to the hallway and already went into the party room area unnoticed. Just my luck, a party just started.

I joined a mass of children and looked up to see all three animatronics. I looked at them and said nothing. Suddenly everything around me was going quiet. At first I thought everybody was quieting down but then I knew. My hearing eventually ceased to function. I only stared at the animatronics hoping for answers to my sudden dilemma. Somehow I was right. All of the 3 machines movements slowed. They stopped talking and eventually stopped moving. All of their eyes then turned to me. It felt like the whole world was watching me. I only stared back in response.

Slowly one by one every child stopped screaming in joy. They stopped moving around franticly and began staring at the animatronics in question. Then they turned toward me, the direction of the machines stare. Every single child was watching me. I didn't care for them, I only cared in what secrets these machines held. After a whole minute of complete silence someone finally stepped in. It was the same worker as before. He had a face of complete fear. He was terrified. He was up on stage trying to fix the problem. He then noticed everybodies stare.

He finally looked at me. Noticing him out of the corner of my eye I looked back. To him it must of been witnessing death himself. He stepped back and blinked rapidly like he saw a ghost. I finally somehow obtained my hearing back. The first thing I heard was a child crying. I decided to finally end this and walked away. I turned my back and walked all the way to the exit of the building. Behind me I began to hear worried parents and perturbed children. What is happening here?

After much walking I found my mother on her mother looking at something. I went back to my "happy" self and said, "Can we go now". She looked to me and was a bit shocked.

Mother: "You want to leave already? It looks like you're having a great time?", he replied. She must have not noticed the event that happened in one of the party rooms. I knew I had to leave this place for now. So I did.

After quickly assuring my mother that i've gotten bored we quickly left. We have gotten into the car and already began leaving the parking lot. I watched through the back window a figure came out of the building. It must of been an employee. He turned his head frantically looking for something. Probably me. He finally noticed my car leaving the lot. It was too late. We were already out of reach.

That day changed me. I found myself no longer depressed. Instead it was replaced by curiosity. I knew I had to go back one day. I had to know what happens there. I had to know what happened at night. I have to come back.

Chapter 2 is long and I love it. I hope you guys enjoy! I want many reviews


	3. My First Night At Freddys

I am back to writing this story. I will try my best and I will do my best. I had a giant writers block and I had had not been working on this. Also about my other stories, I'm not sure when I will go back to them. Consider that they are on hold for an unknown amount of time. I hope you guys like it!

Just Some Kid

It has been 4 years since I last visit Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria. During that amount of time I have changed even more. I made myself emotionally stable and have obtained an increased intelligence. Sadily my mother past away.

During the burial I didn't cry nor looked sad. I only arrived just to watch my mom be buried 10 ft underground. I did care for her but yet I didn't. Am I bad or is it my life? I don't know… I only know that the only thing I have in sights is the truth. The truth of Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria.

Through research I found out that the same restaurant is still there. It's not as popular as I last visited and it even had a few lies. Apparently there are reports of people who had worked the night shift gone insane. After the first night they ran out of the building in terror. They were all put into an asylum. Only a few watchmen stayed on the job. Finally, only a few were never found.

This knowledge excited me. Knowing that something dark lies inside save me the motivation to go in even more. Living with my father, who is a very kind yet ignorant man, finally let me get a job.

It was 4:00 oclock in the afternoon when I arrived. I was outside riding in on my bicycle. As I entered the parking lot everything was the same. The same sign, the same building, the same entrance. The only thing that wasn't the same was the amount of cars.

I got off and locked my bicycle on a nearby rack. I instantly gave myself a few words of self motivation and finally walked in.

As I finally walked inside I absorbed the atmosphere of the place. It was the same fun-inducing feeling but yet I still felt the sense of darkness in the air. After realizing I was just standing looking around like an idiot I finally looked around.

Remembering the layout, I walked toward the direction of what should be the check in counter. I was right. Stationed was a middle aged man who seemed he was beginning to fall asleep. I walked up and tapped the little bell. It gave a small ring. He was instantly surprised from the sudden noise but then realized this position. He sat in a more straight position and said in a nice manner, "Can I help you?".

Straight away I answered, "I'm here to sign up for the night shift", I said calmly. He quickly looked at me in question but then relaxed. He then pulled out something from underneath the counter. It was a piece of paper.

"Sign it and you have the job", he said. On closer inspection it was a contract. A contract for the job at least. I began to read it. "Blah blah blah, 5 days a week, blah blah blah… 120$ at the end of each week". I looked at those few words for a while before I set it down back on the desk. I grabbed the nearby pen and signed it with my signature. When done signing it I handed it back to him. He took it from my hand and put it to the side.

He began to talk, "As you read you start work tomorrow starting from 12 to 6. Heres your uniform, and and you'll be given the keys when you arrive at 11 every day". I listened to every word and accepted a purple uniform. I politely said thank you and walked out the building. Who knew it was that easy for a job.

I arrived at home and told my father the good news. He was delighted to hear it but then he gave me a long talk about the responsibility of having a job. About halfway through I told him that I need to go to sleep because I will be working during the night. He apologized and I went to bed.

I never went to sleep. The anticipation was so big that I couldn't. I just layed in bed and stood at the ceiling. After about an eternity my alarm went off. I quickly got up and put on the uniform. I got a snack from the fridge and went out. I took my bicycle and rode all the way to the building.

Once again I arrived at the pizzeria. I rode in to find the entire building pitch black inside. The only thing moving was a man right outside the doors to the building. I rode next to him and got off. I quickly locked by bike up and went up to him.

"Uh i'm here for the night shift", I said to him. Apparently he was shocked by my sudden appearance. He turned around and looked relieved. I was finally able to see that he was a bit old. He were a big purple jacket and blue jeans. He finally talked.

"Oh your Keil right?". I quickly replied yes and he then handed me a bunch of keys.

"Here, they work for all the doors in the building. Have a good first night!". After done talking he finally turned his back to me. He walked toward his car and left the parking lot. I, in turn, turned toward the entrance. I unlocked the front doors and entered inside. I locked the doors behind me. I finally found myself in the almost complete darkness of the building. The only light was coming directly in front of me.

I walked towards it and found out it was an office. It didn't have any doors. There was a desk with many papers, a laptop looking device, and finally a Freddy mask? I looked at it for a few seconds and finally sat down in the chair. As I sat down a large "creaking" noise emitted from it. The noise echoed throughout the building.

A sudden chill went down my spine as the sound finally came back. I then gathered my and finally relaxed a bit. Before I could finally focus on the rest of my surroundings a sudden beeping occurred. A quickly turned my head and jumped out of my chair as if expecting a break in but then I realized it was only the phone.

I picked up the phone and before I could even answer a voice began to talk. I starting listening intently to every single word taking in all of the information.

Phone: Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety.

At this point I was still focusing on what he was saying. Apparently there was a restaurant before this one. If only I could have explored it.

Phone: They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away.

I raised my eyebrow to this sudden fact. Why would they need facial recognition? I'm sure the police would tell and show the public of these criminals but to go so far as to design these animatronics to do this? Is this place in contact with the police? I only kept on asking more questions in my head. I knew I needed answers, but the only thing I could do now is listen.

Phone: Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office.

I only stared at the phone right now. The words he just said burned into my mind. Is he telling the truth? I don't know.

Phone: Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office.

I began to feel my heart beat faster and faster. I felt strains of sweat already to begin pour of my face. If they're heading to me then that means… oh no…

Phone: So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them. _cough_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit…

I quickly pulled open the laptop stationed at the desk. I flipped it open and the screen instantly brightened up. I then showed a layout of the entire building. It showed the location of the other cameras in the building. I only used this machine for a few seconds and I already learned everything of it. I didn't want to stay on the fact of getting stuffed into a suit. It would only make me panic more.

Phone: so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!

I took a quick look at the empty Freddy mask on the desk. So thats what it was for. With that strain of thought down I began to do my job. The current camera was 02. I quickly flicked to the camera that should show the animatronics, 09. They were all gone. I had to stay calm or else I would be sloppy. I quickly began to switch to all the cameras between me and 09. The moment the camera it 07, the hallway of the bathrooms, a bit of fear came in. Inside the picture was a terrifying figure blackened by the darkness. I turned the light on only to find Freddy staring right into the camera. He just stood there motionless.

I felt it gaze pierced me into my soul. I then realized that there are the others still around. I then continued on my litle scan and found Bonnie in 03 holding a guitar. I didn't care why he had it but atleast I knew where he was. While I continued my search started to hear a banging in the vents.

I quickly switched the camera to find a slouched Chica inside holding that plastic cupcake. By the size of Chica and the vent, she wouldn't turn around. I instead close my laptop and turned to the ent in my left. I felt the distinct fear of running out of the office. If I did that I would be dead. Remembering the fun call I put the mask on my face. After just a few seconds of doing so the whole room began to flicker it lights. I stood motionless hoping it would leave. Without ever appearing in my sight the room returned to normal.

I took the mask off and laid it back on my desk. I opened the laptop again and did another search of the building. I then noticed a red triangle on my screen. I didn't know what it meant but then I remembered what the guy on the phone said about the prize corner. I shoved my finger on the butten for the camera of the prize corner and stared into the new image.

It showed a little box saying wind me. It was completely empty. I pressed my sticky fingers onto the button hoping that animatronic was still there. After filling it up I turned on the camera light.

As soon as I did so I began to hear a tune emitting from the hallway of my office. I saw that the box was completely empty. Knowing that nothing could stop this animatronic I knew I had to take action. I began to quickly think of any solution of keeping me alive.

I could try to run but thats suicide. I could hide underneath my desk but i'm sure that won't work. Running out of options I turned my head toward the left vent. No… it couldn't be.. The thought in my head as completely stupid but could just work.

In hesitation I grabbed the freddy mask in one hand and began pulling the desk to the left side of the room in the other. Thankfully it moved and wasn't nailed into the floor. In a few seconds the desk was right next to the vent. With blind speed I dived into the vent legs first. I then pulled the desk. I had it completely cover the open vent making it impossible to see through. With my body stiff from being in the cramp space I waited.

The tune became louder and louder. So loud that in fact it was just outside the vent. I didn't dare to breathe or move. I only waited. After some time the noise disappeared completely. It just stopped. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified.

After what seemed like hours a sudden banging came from the vent I was in. I quickly turned my body barely switching the direction I was facing to the origin. I put the mask on in the cramp space just in time too. Out of the corner of the vent came a blue hand covered by the darkness inside. Then another hand. Then a head with a face. Bonnie looked up at me. I saw his beady red eyes stare into me. He slowly opened his mouth. Before I could even act a loud noise of of what seemed like children saying yay was made. I heard confetti from the office behind me followed by complete blackness. Before I knew it Bonnie disappeared.

I heard the sounds of lights being turned I go out now? Is it safe? I didn't know if I should. I rather pick the obvious then the unknown. I stayed in the vent for another 20 minutes before I heard footsteps. They came from the office. A few voices began talking.

?: "Goddamnit, what the hell happened?"

?: "Do you think they got him?"

?: If they did why is there an empty suit in the parts and services room?

I knew I better talk now or get in trouble. Its now or never.

Keil: "Hey, can you get me out of here?", I screamed. I hoped they heard. Thankfully they did.

?: "What the hell how did you get in there, wait a sec we'll get you out".

Slowly the desk was pulled away from the vent. I then was being tugged by the legs out of the vent and into the office. I felt the cool breeze of air as I exited the hot vent. Finally

Keil: "Thankyou so much by the way", I said delighted. They looked like employees. By the looks on their faces

I guess they wanted to know.

Employee 1: "Can you explain why were you in the vent sir" .

Keil: "The same reason why theres a Freddy mask for the night watchmen", I said all smug like. They the looks on their faces its like they no longer wanted to know. Or even talk about.

Employee 2: "Just give me the keys". I did as he asked and left the building.

The moment I went outside I felt so happy I literally said yes out loud. I thought to myself. Man, who knew this would be so much fun. Getting chased until you're dead. Being sweaty all night. The constant fear. I only kept of thinking of all the great things about this place. This place actually made me happy in my life. I stopped walking and then thought something really important. Am I sane? I wondered about it for a second but walked off.

I started to ride home with a feeling of content. Better get ready for tonight I thought.

I hope you like this kind of long chapter. I like reviews so please say what's on your mind. Im not sure when i'll post the next chapter though.


End file.
